Home
by MydnytAngel
Summary: Elena left after Damon's death, unable to cope. But something calls her home...Rated M for now, cuz my mind is known to get steamy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So after 5 years, I don't know why I'm surprised at the finale… Every finale has pissed me off, this one included. I barely watched this season, just the bits about Delena really. And I'm sure the rest of us are just as upset about losing Damon as I am. He's the reason I watch the show and I'm sure he'll be back. But if Elena goes back to Stefan… I don't know how I'll be able to keep watching… Anyways hope you all like. There will be more

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Three years had done nothing to lessen the pain of Damon's death. Elena stared at the Mystic Falls sign for over an hour, unable to actually bring herself to return home. It had been surprisingly easy to flip her switch, but still the crushing pain of losing Damon was still present. She had tolerated people asking her if she was okay, and if they could do anything for about a month before she cracked and slipped away in the middle of the night without a word to anyone. She fought so hard to be strong for him, to move on, but she couldn't do it. She hated being in this world without him.

Everyday was a struggle without him, just simple tasks, like feeding. She hadn't killed many people. Only early on. She had been unable to control herself the first few months after losing him. She was angry at everyone, everything. She wanted the entire world to suffer like she was, but after six months of killing random men that were barely used for anything for than food, she couldn't take it. She didn't want to be a monster, and she didn't want Damon to be disappointed in her. So she shut it off. Totally off. But she couldn't shut her heart off. Her chest was still tight with grief, even now. She constantly felt like someone was sitting on her all the time, unwilling to let her forget her soul mate.

Her blonde hair fluttered in front of her face, and she let out a sigh. She had changed everything when she left Mystic Falls, her car, her hair, her cell phone. She brought nothing with her when she disappeared. She didn't want any reminder of her past, no reminder of Damon. Her hair was a bit shorter now and a golden honey color, flowing about her face as she leaned against her red corvette. It wasn't subtle, but it was very unlike her. She didn't want anyone trying to find her, she had to change everything. She left her cell phone with the rest of her things three years go, so everyone would know she didn't want to be found. And without their witch, she had stayed pretty hidden. Damon would have been the only one to look for her really though.

For the last few months, something had been tugging at her heart. Something strong. She tried to fight it, but it plagued her night and day. Filling her nights with unexplainable dreams. She hadn't slept in weeks because the moment she closed her eyes, he was there and it was unbearable to wake up without him. But she knew, deep in her heart, she had to come home. At least to check on everything. She would be gone before anyone knew she was around. She wasn't ready to face them. She wasn't ready for the reminder of him. She knew her friends pretty well, they would jump on her as soon as they saw her, and she couldn't do that. They would want her to come home and this wasn't home without Damon.

Elena forced herself back in her car and headed on the familiar journey back into her home town. Her sunglasses hid her face quite well as her eyes scanned every detail. People were still milling about as if their town was home to the damned. The Grill had been rebuilt since its destruction, looking better than ever. But when she got the entrance to the long driveway to the boarding house, she didn't like the way her heart skipped. She should just come back when it was dark, so she could just peak. This was the last place she wanted to be.

But her hands had other ideas, and she didn't even notice that she had started heading down the driveway. The house still looked the same as she parked a little away from the house. There were no cars in the driveway; maybe she would be lucky and no one would be home. The strange tugging on her heart though was more insistent now, she couldn't ignore it. Silently, she approached the house and the unmistakable sound of Caroline's voice pierced her ears. But it was too late. The front door ripped open and before she could blink. Caroline had her in a fierce hug. "I knew you'd come home!"

Elena awkwardly hugged her, having never had affectionate touching with anyone in the last three years. "Caroline," she greeted, easily stepping back from her once friend. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone." So much for leaving unnoticed. Everyone in Mystic Falls would know that she was home now. Caroline was the last one she wanted to know about her presence.

"Are you kidding?" Caroline objected, guiding her into the house and right into Stefan. "I told you it was her. Just… with my hair."

Elena's fingers curled into fists as she stared at her ex love. "Stefan." She couldn't do this. It was too soon. The reminder of Damon was coming down on her waves. Things she had tried so hard to forget and suppress were hitting her full force. Even with her emotions off.

"It's been a long time," he said in his mopey voice. His voice filled with pity, for her. She didn't want that from anyone. Especially from Stefan. Damon had risked his life for his brother, and she would have done the same, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She rolled her shoulders as she moved into the parlor, a familiar smell assaulting her nose, just briefly before it was gone. Her brows creased for a minute, but she let it go as she watched them. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"We haven't seen you in three years Elena," Caroline said in a much calmer voice. "We looked for you. We were worried about you."

"I'm fine," she said with a shrug. "Just needed a break." She folded her arms over her chest. "How is everyone?" The faster she made with the small talk to find out everyone was fine, the faster she could get out of here. The faster she could get back to her fast car and get as far away from Mystic Falls as she possibly could. It still smelled like Damon, like he had never left. His cologne was still in the air, the smell of leather and whiskey mixed in. Distinct smells that she did not want to remember.

Stefan took a step toward her, pausing when she took one back. "What's wrong?" he asked. She hated the sound of his voice when he asked her that. Already she was overwhelmed and it was becoming harder and harder to keep herself in check.

Elena's shoulders went up defensively. "I don't like being touched," she said honestly. "My switch is off."

"How long?" Stefan asked in concern.

She laughed, but it sounded harsh even to her own ears. "How long do you think, Stefan?" What kind of question was that? "I knew this was a bad idea." Her emotions were bubbling to the surface, clawing to get out of her, desperate for relief from someone to ease the ache in her soul.

Caroline put a hand on Stefan's arm. "Elena, we love you," she said softly. "And we miss you. All of us. And there is something we have to tell you…"

"I should go," Elena said as her stomach churned. Something was wrong. She should be able to handle this. She felt like she was about to be sick the lump was so big in her throat. Her chest constricted further in her chest as the front door opened, and her world tilted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just so everyone knows, I never write negative things about people, and I don't appreciate rude, snide reviews. If you have nothing nice to say, don't bother.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena didn't realize how much she had missed Ric's voice, and she felt a twinge of guilt for disappearing on him after he came back. However, it was gone as quick as it came. She knew being home would stir up some of her emotions, but she thought she had better control then this. But when he came into view, everything changed. Elena felt like she was underwater. Everything was blurry, her senses dulled for a minute as her eyes seemed to stare into space. The person standing next to Ric, the boots, the jeans… a black shirt and leather jacket. Her gaze continued up his chest, meeting crystal blue ones. "Damon," she choked, her feet blindly taking her toward him.

"Elena, wait," Stefan said, grabbing her arm. "He doesn't remember you."

"What?" she whimpered, nearly leaping away from him when he touched her. She just wanted to get to Damon. "What are you talking about?" At first her brain didn't process what her ex love as trying to tell her. Her heart didn't want to accept it. All she cared about was he was alive. That's all that mattered to her. This was everything she dreamed of, just to see him one more time.

"He's missing a lot of his memory," Stefan explained. "He doesn't remember all of us, or everything about his life."

However, Damon hadn't been able to keep his eyes off her as he came into the parlor. "Let her go, Stefan," he said softly.

Elena couldn't keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks as Stefan moved away from her. She hadn't cried since the night Damon died. She barely noticed the others left the room, all she could do was count the number of feet between her and her love. But she couldn't move. She couldn't do anything. This scenario happened over and over again in her mind, but now when it came time to grab a hold of him and never let him go, she was frozen. But he wasn't. He was in front of her, close enough to touch. His lips were moving, but she heard nothing. "You were dead," she whispered. That's all she could get out… how unfair it had been that he was taken from her.

"Stefan tells me I still am," he offered, a feeble attempt to lighten the mood. "You must be the infamous Elena. I was wondering when I would meet you."

She shook her head as she rubbed a shaky hand over her face. "I can't believe this," she said. He was alive… but not her Damon. She jumped when his hand reached out to grab her wrist gently and her skin burned where he touched her as she stared at him in shock. He felt very real to her. She could never forget the way he touched her. "Damon…"

"I'm sorry," he said, staring at his own hand. "I thought you were going to run and… I didn't want you to leave."

Even without his memory, instinctively, he knew everything about her. That much was clear to her. The ache in her heart had already lessened, the hard shell she had built over the last three years began to crack. "You really don't remember me?" she asked carefully. "Nothing about our life together?"

His face softened. "I dream about you all the time," he admitted, hoping that would be enough. "When Stefan found me, I instantly knew that I had loved someone. I could see your face so visibly in my mind, I just couldn't remember your name. You're hair used to be brown. You used to be human. You used to hate me. You hate pickles."

A very small smile started to curve on her lips, the first one in a very long time. "I really do hate pickles," she said moving closer to him. The pull was exactly the same. He was everywhere, in her head, in her nose, consuming her. Just as he always had. "I can't believe you're really here Damon."

His brows creased as his fingers moved her hair out of her face, his thumb wiping the tears from her cheeks. "And I loved you," he said, almost to himself rather then to her. "I felt it… all the time Elena. And no one knew where you were. But I could feel part of me missing."

"I couldn't stay here and be without you," she whimpered shaking her head. "I tried to be strong Damon, I did. But I shut it off." She took a step away from him as what he said sunk in. "Loved?" He seemed as confused as she was. The pull between them was unmistakable. This was the reason she had to come home. "Like, past tense?"

But Damon didn't let her move far from him, his hands once again latching onto her wrists. "I don't remember everything about us Elena, but someone has already been doing a really good job of reminding me how much we meant to each other," he said, his thumb running over the inside of her wrist. "I just knew we would find our way back to each other somehow. And it would be right."

"You're here," she said, her hands gripping his wrists. "I missed you so much Damon. Every minute of every day." She couldn't form into words everything she wanted to say, her emotions were choking her. Her vision sharpened as her senses clicked back into place. Her fingers curled into his shirt as his arms easily folded around her. She pressed her nose hard into his chest as she inhaled his scent, trying to soak up every bit of him. He smelled even better than she remembered.

"I'm so sorry you're hurting Elena," he whispered and she clenched her eyes shut as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I wanted to find you as soon as I came back. No one knew where to start. I didn't know where to even start. But God help me I wanted to Elena."

Elena shakily stepped away from him, wiping her eyes, relieved to find her tears dry. "I have to get out of here," she whispered, heading toward the door.

Damon followed her easily, once again grabbing her wrist. "Don't leave Elena," he begged. Apparently his stubbornness wasn't any different. "I don't want to chase you, but I will if you run. I just found you… I'm not letting you go."

She stared at his face, the face that had been haunting her dreams for three years, and the face she had longed to see again. What he was saying sounded so good… so true. But did she really want to take that step back into unknown waters? Did she really want to go through the pain of turning everything back on? Her emotions were already struggling to rip through her. Her fingers curled around his in return, and she tugged him outside with her. "I can't breathe in there," she said, tilting her face up the sun. She stayed inside during the day mostly, not wanting to feel the warmth of the sun that was such a lie to her soul. She became almost a traditional vampire since losing Damon and she didn't like the way her emotions were slowly covering her. She had fought so hard to shut off the pain, and she did not want to go through anymore. She could still function with her emotions off, but she didn't want to feel love anymore.

"You seem… so different," he said leaning against the pillar of the porch. He folded his arms in the same fashion he always had, his brows creased as they always did when he was trying to figure her out. How could everything about him be exactly the same, yet still such a large part of him was missing? How could she possibly go through the first 5 years they spent getting to know each other, as enemies, friends and lovers?

"Three years is a long time," was all she offered as her hair glowed in the sun. She had to admit she was happy with most of the choices she had made, aside from killing people. If she didn't sleep, she didn't dream of him, and she was able to push through her life. But still… that part of her was always going to crave him. Every cell in her body wanted her to just fall into his arms and let them just happen again, but her brain was in control. She didn't want to take the risk. "How long was it for you?'

He was quiet for a minute. "I don't really know," he answered. "Didn't feel like three years… but I don't remember anything about where I was. Stefan found me wandering around the cemetery, and for a few days everything was super blurry. My head wouldn't stop spinning and when things finally cleared up, I just had… holes in my memory. Didn't know why I was back in Mystic Falls, don't remember much of my vampire life. Most of my human memories are intact… but you…"

"It's possible you were remembering Katherine all this time," she said more to herself than to him. "You loved her for a long time Damon, and she looks exactly like me. You wouldn't know the difference without your memory." She slowly turned to meet his gaze, her finger twirling her daylight ring. "Must be awful," she said sadly. "To be missing chunks of your life. To not remember the people that love you. To not remember your family." It didn't feel right to her. Everything that made them click was gone. How could they just pick up where they left off when he didn't remember everything they had gone through together. It had been a very painful ride with Damon that had been well worth the wait the first time; but she didn't have it in her to do it again.

"Well I'm thinking I don't want to remember over 100 years of Stefan's bad hair," he said with a grimace which caused her to smile. He slowly closed the distance between them, his eyes steadily meeting hers. "Trust me Elena, I know the difference."

Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know, Damon?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I could be Katherine right now and you would never know the difference. She fooled you more than once over the years, pretending to be me… hurting you in impossible ways because you didn't know it wasn't me."

"That's not fair Elena," he said, shaking his head. "I know things aren't the same Elena… but I want you in my life. I don't want to lose you again. We can make this work. It'll just take time for us to relearn each other."

"I don't know how Damon," she said shaking her head. "I don't want to feel everything I've worked so hard to block out. I don't think I can do this with you… I just need some space to process everything. You don't remember anything about what made us special Damon. What made things real for us," she said her shoulders shagging in defeat. "You don't know how badly we hurt each other, and fought our way back. But I do. I do remember. I was weak and vulnerable and I will never feel that way again."

"Elena…"

"No," she said running toward her car. "I have to go Damon." She didn't even buckle as she sped away from the boarding house, forcing her eyes to stay on the road in front of her, and not in her mirror. She couldn't watch him fade into the distance. She pressed the heel of her hand to her eye, forcing the tears away. She shouldn't have come home.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

He watched helplessly as she drove off, leaving a cloud of just behind her. He turned when the door opened, staring at Ric with a confused look. "She left," he said sadly. "She thinks all my memories were of Katherine and she didn't want to do this again."

"Then you didn't do it right," Ric said raising his eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not remembering Katherine?"

"Me and Elena are real," Damon said firmly. "My heart knows her. She's just scared."

"Well you can't let her run anymore Damon," Ric said, folding his arms. "She's been running for too long. She needs you. I stayed close to her right up until she took off. I know how much she loves you… and I know what losing you did to her. I saw the way you looked at her when we came home. So you need to figure out how to get this to work. If she runs again, I don't think you'll ever find her again."

Damon clenched his fists with a growl. "She hasn't been back in my life five minutes and she's making me crazy," he said, stomping into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't know how she managed to do it, but for a week she remained hidden. Close enough to keep an ear out, far enough away to not have to face anyone from her old life. She had to get out of here. But… something was holding her back; the same something that drew her here. Her heart was trying to tell her to stop being an idiot, but her heart had led her to some pretty horrible heartache over the years. She didn't want to go with her gut anymore. So what was she waiting for? Elena honestly had no idea.

Elena's lifeless eyes stared at her parent's headstone, her hands limp at her side. She tried to remember what she felt when they were taken from her, all the pain she had gone through after their loss. But she couldn't. She couldn't remember the joy of her time with them, of her childhood. She couldn't remember much of anything that made her who she used to be. Her fingers ran over the engraved lettering, almost hoping they would give her the answer she needed. "I'm just the shell of your daughter now," she said in a dull voice. "I never thought I would see him again and here is… alive and… not Damon."

"You're being selfish," a gentle voice said from behind her. Elena stared at her little brother, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "He remembers Elena."

"How do you know?" she asked cautiously. She didn't like the pang of guilt that stabbed her seeing her brother all grown up. Without her being around to take care of him, share the wonders of growing up that she had long since forgotten. But he seemed happy and healthy.

"Because I could hear his ghost crying for you. For months Elena. Even through my own broken heart, I felt his pain for you. He didn't want to leave you, and you know that," Jeremy said. "Stefan's told me about the nightmares Damon's been having since he returned to us; begging you to return home. And if I had to guess, he stopped sleeping just like you did. For the same reason. You're the only one that can remind him of what he once was; of what you both were Elena."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she growled. "He doesn't remember anything about us Jeremy. Nothing about what we put each other through. He could still be in love with Katherine for all we know. I'm not going through this again with him. I can't take it."

"That's up to you but I promise you Elena, he remembers. Just give him a chance," Jeremy said. "Meet him tonight at the boarding house. You deserve to fight for your love Elena. A second chance that most people don't ever get. How could this not be everything you've ever wanted? He's alive, Elena… Alive. How can you stand to be away from him still? I know what losing him did to you, and I'm sorry that you've been alone and hurting the last three years, but it doesn't have to hurt anymore. He needs you, just as much as you need him. You don't have to run anymore. Just go meet him."

She stared at her brother for a long minute after he left, his words pounding loudly in her head. He had been back barely a day in her life and they were already fighting, and she was already missing him.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Once again, the nervous sickness was consuming her the closer she got to the boarding house. She parked her car, and stood on shaky legs for a moment as she tried to pull herself together. How could she have let her brother talk her into this? Glancing down, she took in her outfit one more time. She was pretty sure Damon wasn't going to care what she was wearing, but she did. Her black blouse was cut just low enough to reveal the swell of her breast, her black jeans clinging to her thin legs. She swallowed past the lump in her throat as she headed up the door. The house was quiet as she entered, the lights just barely flickering in various rooms. She peeked in the parlor, the lump swelling as she found it also empty.

"Elena," Damon said, from the staircase causing her to jump visibly. He held his hands up in surrender, pausing on the stairs. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. Heard you pull up…"

She backed further into the parlor as he slowly came down the rest of the stairs. "Damon…" she winced when her voice nearly choked her and she did not want to cry. She was scared out of her mind right now. Never had she been so unsure of what she was feeling… some deep part of her that had been buried for a long time was screaming to get out… to just hold on to him and never let go. But the part that she had let take over wasn't going without a fight. She didn't know if she was strong enough to do this again.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said honestly, his blue eyes soft and loving. She missed those eyes especially watching them change color, depending on his mood. "I didn't want to have to keep following you around."

"You… knew where I was?" she whispered, leaning heavily against the back of the couch. Try as she might, she couldn't escape him. She shivered against some unseen chill, her throat tight. She found it difficult to swallow as her thoughts ran wild in her head. She had dreamed of this moment a million times over, and she couldn't remember any one of them.

"Of course I did Elena," he said carefully. "I told you I didn't want to lose you again. I would have waited for the rest of eternity while you tried to figure things out. But I didn't want to risk that you'd run again. I pushed you too hard and I'm sorry… but I don't want you to disappear."

Elena folded her arms over her chest as she sighed. "I can't do this Damon," she said somewhat sadly. "As much as I've missed you…" Her heart cracked a little bit more as she tried to block him out.

"Don't do that," he said, closing the distance between them, trapping her against the couch. His hands reached out to cradle her cheeks as her eyes fell closed. His fingers moved slowly down the column of her neck, his thumb brushing over the most intimate spot she had. Her muscles twitched under his touch, but she refused to give into him. "I love you Elena… Every piece of you…And I will spend the rest of eternity proving to you that we belong together. No matter how long it takes."

For a moment she couldn't help but stare at him as his words pierced her soul, but she shook her head, weakly trying to push him away from her. "You don't understand," she whispered. "Everything we went through Damon… everything that made us fall in love is missing."

"No its not," he said, wiping the tear that slid down her cheek. His forehead dropped to hers and her legs were shaking so badly she had no choice but to hold onto him. He felt so good beneath her hands, everything she had been dreaming of, looking for in other men. But no one would be as perfect as he was. "It was just disconnected Sweetheart."

"We were meant to be together," she admitted, pressing her forehead against his in return. "I just…" Was she strong enough to do t his again with him? Some other force was always going to try to come between them, but god did she love him.

"Let me take care of you Elena," he said, his head dropping to her shoulder, softly pressing a kiss to her collar bone. She was trembling and not subtly against him as her fingers curled into his shirt, her body trying to tell him what she couldn't say. "Trust me with your broken heart. I promise you Elena… it will be okay."

Elena sagged in defeat. "I've always trusted you," she said, pulling him closer to her. Then the most wonderful sensation came over her as his fangs slid into her throat, warming every inch of her. For so long she had been cold and unforgiving; and with the barest of touches, he was lighting her world on fire. She couldn't stop the sigh of happiness that escaped her lips at the feel of him taking in her essence. "Damon…"

His ran his tongue over his mark, healing it instantly as his nose nuzzled her. "My Elena," he murmured. "My dear, sweet Elena."

She didn't bother to try to hide the tears that flowed down her cheeks. "You're really here," she whimpered, her arms tightening around him as his hips settled against hers, holding up her weight with no effort. She cried silently in his arms, soaking the shoulder of his shirt rapidly. Almost instantly, she felt better. Everything about her felt a thousand times better. The relief was overwhelming, and she couldn't even try to control it.

Damon scooped her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest. "Nothing is going to come between us again," he vowed, heading toward the stairs, pressing small kisses to the top of her head as he carefully maneuvered up to his room.

Her nose bumped the side of his face as she felt her lips start to curve upwards. "Where is everyone?" she whispered against his ear. Her fingers twirled through the hair at the base of his skull as she took in the familiar hallway to his room. They hadn't changed much about their house since she had been here last, and the way her heart leapt when they came to his room, was something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Stefan and Caroline went away for a few days," Damon said shrugging. "They wanted to give us some privacy."

"Guess they got closer while I was gone. I haven't really been a good friend," she observed, her eyes taking in his room. It looked… almost exactly the same. He set her on her feet, and she couldn't help herself as she moved around the room, taking in everything that she had missed. Her fingers ran over the bedspread, heat spreading up her arm as memories flashed through her mind. "Do you even sleep in here?"

Damon shrugged as he lit some candles, bathing the room in a soft glow. "When I do sleep, yes I sleep in here," he said. "You may have changed everything you could Elena, but you can't change the way you smell. And this is the only place that smells the most like you. And trust me, they both missed you."

She paused at his dresser, running her hand over the smooth finish of the wood. "Everything is how I remember it," she whispered. "You haven't changed anything." She glanced up when she felt him behind her and she faced him. Her eyes were slightly puffy, thank god she had chosen not to wear make up. "Do I smell good at least?" Her skin was beginning to feel tight, as did her clothes the more time she spent with him; the closer he got to her. And his eyes were already a dark blue color. She was having a similar affect on him as he was to her.

"Amazing," he all but growled, trapping her against the dresser. For the briefest of seconds she almost pushed him away, but only out of instinct. However, as soon as his hand went around her waist, she lifted her lips to his, meeting him a passionate kiss. One of his knees snuck between hers as his hand tangled in the waves of her hair, slanting her head to deepen their kiss. Her nails gently raked through his hair, sending tingles down his spine. "Been wanting to do that for way too long." His thumb stroked her jaw as she met his gaze. "Why don't you change into something more comfortable and we could… talk or something?"

Elena giggled which sounded almost surreal to her own ears, but it felt amazing. "Or something?" she teased, gently pushing him away from her with teasing brushes. "You don't mind if I borrow something do you?" She batted her eye lashes innocently. "I don't have any of my clothes here."

His nose flared as he lifted her chin for another kiss. "You don't need permission," he said, gently shoving her in the direction of the bathroom.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

A/N: Next chapter is going to be steamy. Be warned the good stuff is coming. Hope you're enjoying so far.


	4. Chapter 4

The butterflies in Elena's stomach were in full force as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had horrible dark circles under her eyes that were puffy and red from crying, but the huge smile on her face was distracting from everything else. She felt complete; alive… more like herself than she had in a very long time. Even before losing Damon she had held a lot of things back. There was so much she wanted to show him and tell him, she didn't know where to start. And she wasn't going to hold anything back from him. She changed into one of his shirts that barely covered her ass, but she paid no mind. She returned to the bedroom, finding it empty but she could hear him in his closet as she moved around his room. The things that were the same warmed her heart, and the things that were different, she committed to memory.

His arms came around her waist, his lips pressing against her cheek gently. "You ok?" he asked, hugging her tightly. It felt surreal to feel his hard body against her soft curves. She had dreamt of his arms around every time she closed her eyes; to feel them for real tight around her, made her almost cry.

Elena turned in his embrace, resting her weight against his dresser. "I feel… amazing," she said almost shyly, running her hands up his bare chest. "Still feels like a dream Damon." He had changed into his pajama pants, but his body was exactly the same as she remembered. The hardness of his muscles beneath cool, soft skin reacted to every touch of her fingers. Her skin was itching where she was touching him, demanding her hands to move faster, to explore every inch of him. She was nearly trembling being this close to him, like it was their first time all over again.

Damon leaned his forehead against hers, his hands settling on her waist, gently and innocently. "I missed you so much Elena," he said. The pure, raw emotion pierced her soul. Yes he had always been honest with her, always told her how much he loved her. But still, to see him so vulnerable with her made her fall more in love with him.

Elena lifted her lips to his, sliding her arms around his neck. Every inch of her body was tingling at his proximity as she pressed against him subtly, not demanding. If she wasn't careful she was going to have her way with him, and quickly. His innocent hands were barely moving on the outside of her bare thighs, but even the slightest touches caused flames of pleasure to lick across her skin. She could kiss him for hours. Her fingers curled in his hair as goose bumps coated her entire body. She couldn't wait. She wouldn't last.

He hardened against her as he trapped her against his dresser, slanting his head to deepen the kiss. He could read her so well, just from her body language. They were meant to be together. They moved in perfect unison. They always had. When they weren't butting heads. His teeth gently nipped and tugged at her lip as her nails lightly scraped over his shoulders. Her scent was filling his nose and his head and a growl escaped the deep confines of his chest when he hands innocently brushed over the top of his pants. He could feel the heat from her hands from the barest of touches and as a vampire that was saying a lot. She was the only one who could get him this fired up.

Elena's lips trailed down his jaw, nipping him playfully as her hands slid into the waistband of his pants. He was thick and hard, just like she remembered. His grip on her tightened as she slowly slid her hands over the length of him. Her fingers curled around him, freeing him from the confines of his pants. He was like steel wrapped in velvet as her hands explored him. Her hands pumped his length, his desire coating her fingers, allowing her to slip over him easily. She gripped him with various pressures, teasing everywhere she could reach.

Damon's hips thrust against her hands as his own fingers crept up the back of his shirt that was barely covering any of her body. He felt like he was starving for her as he caressed her skin. "Elena," he groaned as she pushed his pants to the floor, her lips trailing down his chest. He was nearly dizzy from her, he barely realized when she was on her knees, taking all of him into her mouth. "Jesus…" His eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head at the feeling over her all around him.

Elena didn't know what came over her, but she didn't really care. Her tongue swirled around him teasingly, her teeth ever so lightly dragging over his sensitive tip. She hummed in approval when one of his hands fisted in her hair, not forcing, but encouraging her actions. She sucked him deeper down her throat, relaxing her muscles easily causing him to hiss. His hand tightened in her locks and she knew he was close, but he suddenly pulled back. She pouted for a brief second before he scooped her up. "Problem, Babe?" she teased, nipping his ear. She never had to be embarrassed, and she was losing control of her body quickly. Her hands were moving of their own accord over his body.

"You are way too good at that," he said, as he laid her in the middle of his bed. "And I want to make love you properly." His body was trembling slightly against her. She loved that she was affecting him the same way.

Her heart jumped to her throat as her arms came around his shoulders. "I love you," she whispered, clenching her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. The words hadn't actually been said between them, not properly. Not the way it should be said between soul mates. She didn't want to cry anymore, especially not now. "I never thought we would ever be here again." They were made for each other. His hard planes fit into every perfect crevice of her body. Her soft feminine curves invited every inch of him to mold to her.

His lips pressed against her temple as he cradled her close to him. "It's okay Elena," he said softly, his nose running up and down her cheek, trying to comfort her in any way he could. "I made a promise to you in the barn that I would come back. I'm sorry it took me so long." He had to be the hero. Why did he always have to do that? Sometimes his protective streak was too much for her. She needed him with her, always. The hell with all else.

She stared at him for a long minute. "You remember that?" she whimpered, a few tears escaping out of the corner of her eye. "I never told anyone about what happened in the barn Damon. Even though I couldn't see you…" The tears flowed freely out of her eyes as much as she tried to stop them. "I wanted…just a minute with you. To really see you."

"It killed me to do that," he said shaking his head as he cuddled her closer into the shelter of his arms. "You have no idea. Never have I planned to say goodbye to you. And never will I ever again." He sighed a little. "When I bit you earlier the Swiss cheese went away in my brain. Everything just… fit together again." Among other things. Their reaction to each other was impossible to ignore. Their bodies didn't let them. Her body had always had a reaction to him from the moment she met him. Something about him electrified everything in her.

' "Oh Damon," she said pressing her face against his chest. The lump began to lessen in her throat as his fingers ran through her hair. She inhaled deeply, pulling his scent deep into her lungs. The familiar sense of warmth and love began to envelope her as the cold feeling of loneliness faded away. He began to relax against her and she bit him playfully. "I don't need a rest." She wanted to lighten the mood. She didn't want to keep dwelling on their time apart. They had a lot of making up to do.

"I think you should give yourself one," he said, bumping his nose against her. "At least give your brain a rest." He was always thinking of her and her needs, but for the first time emotionally she was centered. He was here, and that was enough.

Her hands began roaming over his skin again, feeling the muscles beneath her fingers jump under her fingers. Despite his own words, Damon slowly began unbuttoning the few buttons holding the shirt closed over the rest of her body. "We can rest later," she breathed out when the air hit her heated flesh. But he ignored where she needed him. The muscles of her stomach clenched and unclenched under his touch as she squirmed slightly under him as his thumb barely touched the underside of her aching breast. "You're teasing me."

He chuckled a little. "I haven't touched you in a very long time Sweetheart," he said, his hand running down her bare leg. She couldn't stop the shaking of her body in anticipation of whatever he was going to do next. He was the only one that made her a nervous wreck like this. "And trust me… I'm barely holding it together around you." To her he looked like he was in total control. His hands were slow and deliberate, leaving a blaze of passion down her skin.

She bit the inside of her cheek as his fingertips ghosted over the inside of her thigh. Her panties were soaked with desire as his knuckles brushed over her nether lips. "Damon," she pleaded, her hips having a mind of their own as they rocked toward him. He barely slid his hand under the cotton, just covering her center, never giving her the release she was desperately seeking. His finger tips barely teased her wetness as he stroked her slit, but ignoring the way her hips tried to get closer to him.

Damon's lips closed over her nipple, and she nearly arched off the bed, but he kept his hands slow, never giving in to the pleading her hips were doing. Her juices were coating his fingers easily as he teased her opening, gently biting her nipple, soothing the sting with his tongue. He easily slid her panties down her legs which only increased the whimpers escaping from her mouth her nails scraped over his back. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to remind him how badly he wanted her. His tongue scrapped back and forth over her aching nipple causing her to arch off the bed. His fingers that were lightly coated in her juices rubbed circles over her abandoned nipple and she could help the sighs of pleasure escaping her lips.

Elena could feel the pressure building in her stomach, the familiar ache that she had missed all this time. He was melting her alive. Her head was dizzy with pleasure but her body remembered the way he fit against her. Her arms went around his waist as he moved over her, his arms on either side of her head, her knees touching his elbows. She wanted to crawl inside his skin, be one with him once more. Inch by slow inch he invaded her, stretching her farther than she had ever been. Her body trembled around him, her eyes nearly rolling back into her skull as her ankles locked around his back. "Damon…" she mewled.

He kissed her forehead, angling his hips a little deeper. "If you do that again, I'm not going to last much longer," he said, pulling her knees higher so he could sink all the way into her. His balls rested against her ass, as she squeezed him so tightly he almost exploded instantly. She was as tight as he remembered, barely allowing his invasion, her sheath like molten lava around his cock.

Elena couldn't help the cry of pleasure that escaped her lips at the painful pleasure that stabbed through her womb. He was stretching her places she didn't even know existed as her ache intensified. Her thighs tightened on him in a vice grip to keep him from moving. "I'm going to cum again if you move," she said with a slight pout. She didn't want it to be over yet. There was so much she wanted to show him.

"That is the idea," he said, rocking his hips against her. She was impossibly tight around him, nearly strangling him. Her heat was enough to sear him to dust, but he didn't lose control. But Elena had other ideas. Her walls were pulsing around him with impossible force as he slowly pulled back out, his tip teasing her entrance before thrusting back into her heat. He didn't think he could get enough of her; he could never be close enough to her. She was milking him like a glove as he moved inside of her and blinding pleasure consumed him as the walls vibrated with the growl that reverberated in the room. He didn't know if it was her or him, but her fangs were buried deep in his neck and she was squeezing him as her body convulsed under him. His eyes rolled up as she fed off him and instinct took over as his canines pierced her creamy flesh.

Elena's womb spasmed almost painfully as his blood hit her tongue and she couldn't control herself. His hips slammed into hers one final time with his own release, and she reluctantly withdrew her fangs as his body sagged against hers. She hadn't been to feed off him, but she hadn't been able to stop. "That was…" Her arms fell to the mattress, the blood flow return to her hands after she released her grip on him. Everything that had been missing since he left was now back where it belonged in her heart. The gaping hole that she had been struggling to hide was gone.

Damon's head dropped to her shoulder, his breath coming in desperate pants as he slipped from her heat. She couldn't help the hiss that escaped her lips as he slowly slipped away from her. "Shit Elena…" he gasped, collapsing on his back. "Never have I been… That was amazing."

She grinned as she sat up next to him, her eyes closing feeling their juices coating the inside of her thighs. Her blood dripped down her collarbone from his bite as she stared down his limp form. "I wore you out?" she teased as she turned to face him. Her hand reached out to run down his smooth chest, her eyes meeting his that were black as night. "I didn't take too much did I?" She didn't want to apologize; they were vampires after all. And she knew he liked it, but she didn't want it to get out of hand.

"No such thing," he said, his eyes watching the blood trail down her white flesh. His tongue ran over his bottom lip and she was sure she heard the softest of growls. "I've never seen you like this." But he said it was such adoration and love, she knew it was a good thing. She had never felt like this. Even as immortals, their lives could be cut short. She didn't want to waist anymore time. She wanted to make love to him for days, weeks. She wanted them to hide away in the mountains where she could scream as loud as she wanted when she was with him. She never wanted them to be separated ever again.

Elena shrugged as she placed a kiss under his belly button. Damon's arm curled around her bare legs, resting on the outside of her thigh, stroking lightly. His cock was soft, resting against his leg, still glistening with her juices as her lips teased the trail of hair that led her to happiness. Her hand cupped his balls, squeezing gently as she barely kissed his tip.

"Elena," he said as his hips shifted toward her. "You're heading for dangerous territory here." His hand tensed on her leg, but gentle with his caresses. She was having the desired effect on him. He had always driven her to his knees with his love making, and she wanted to return the favor. She had a long list of things now she wanted to show him that he deserved.

"Just shut up," she ordered, her hands sliding over his cock as he began to harden once more. "I don't plan on leaving this bed for a long time Damon. And I'm not sure you can keep up…" The responding growl was enough for her ears.

A/N: Hope it wasn't too much. Could possibly continue with another steamy chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please report this person…  u/1297687/Jeremy-Shane. They have left harassing reviews and messages. I have blocked them from PMing me and removed the option for anonymous reviews.

A vivid image flashed through Damon's mind of Elena moving above him, her head thrown back in pleasure, the sensations running through him like a bolt of lightning. His cock pulsed painfully in her hand as his fingers ran over the smoothness of her thigh. Another image flashed in his head and this time he felt the full force of her behind it. "Elena… whatever you're doing… you're killing me here," he said as she moved her body away from his touch to straddle his legs. His fingers itched as they curled into the sheets, unable to touch her as her tongue teased the underside of his cock.

Elena's nose bumped his dripping head as she crawled slowly up his body, kissing everywhere she could reach. He was semi disappointed at her teasing… "What am I doing?" she asked, straddling his hips, her hands pumping his shaft slowly as she looked at him through hooded eyelids. The disappointment was instantly gone at the look in her eyes with the feel of her hands.

Damon sat up with her in his lap, pulling her hair to the side of her neck as his tongue cleaned the blood trail up to his bite. "Sending me visions," he growled trying to find her heat but she kept stroking him. "Like you're not driving me crazy enough already." There weren't the same kind of memories or fantasies that he always had about her… They were much clearer than that. Like she was inside of him.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered as his hands left a trail of goose bumps down her back. Her juices were flowing and she shifted trying to relieve the ache between her legs. She squeezed him briefly as his thumbs moved to the v of her legs. "I just feel… so connected to you Damon." She was practically reading his mind but when they were together, they were both their most vulnerable. Both their walls had disappeared allowing the other to completely fall into their soul mate.

He suckled on her collar bone gently as his fingers teased her folds. He kept three fingers flat as he slid them along her slit, barely touching her clit, her juices soaking his digits. "God you're so wet Elena," he said, curling his fingers upwards, causing her to buck against his hand, his slippery fingers sliding lower. His fingers teased her ass when she moved against him, and she gasped in pleasure. He gripped her hip as his fingers once again slid into her sheath, the pad of his finger rubbing her clit, hard.

Elena's legs shook violently on either side of his hips as her hand paused on his cock. She was so close to orgasm, her nerves on fire when his fingers had accidently slid from her slit to her ass. "Damon, I need you," she whispered her thumb pressing the head of his cock gently, smearing the pre-cum down his shaft.

He rolled them over, smashing his lips against hers as his hands moved down her legs, touching every piece of skin he could reach. He slid down her body, looping her long legs over his shoulder as he lifted her ass to the edge of the mattress. Her pussy was glistening, begging for his much needed attention as another image flashed in his mind. She was doing that on purpose. "Elena…" he growled, nipping her hip, his fangs barely scraping her skin. A small amount of blood pooled on her skin as she arched toward him. His hand cradled her ass as his nose bumped her pubic bone causing her to whimper. "Put your feet on my shoulders babe."

He helped her lift her ankles, opening her up further to him as his rough tongue teased her entrance. She cried out as he tasted her, adding his finger to her sheath. His tongue swirled around her clit slowly, teasing her nerves as his finger slowly slid in and out of her. Her walls clenched around him almost painfully as he added a second and third finger, stretching her around his fingers. Her hips kept a pace of their own against his hand as he gently bit her clit, causing her to come off the mattress in a violent orgasm. He withdrew his fingers while she shook against him, teasing her rear entrance before she had a chance to come down her high.

Her hips tried to go down toward him as a slipper finger slid into her most private of holes, but the moan of pleasure rippled through the room. He pulled his finger out slowly thrusting it back in with a little more pressure. "Damon," she mewled, her hips thrusting toward him. "Please…" Her legs were shaking, her muscles tensed beyond their limit. She was going to explode into a million pieces if he kept this up.

He curled his fingers and lifted up a little to change the angle, as her body tensed for another orgasm. His free hand rubbed her clit, teasing her to the brink only to stop and work her up again. "You're so beautiful," he murmured against her leg. Her pussy tightened around his fingers and he carefully inserted a second finger in her ass.

Her eyes rolled up in the back of her skull as her fingers tore through the sheets. She felt him everywhere. The pressure, the pleasure… it was crushing her… in a good way. The blackness closed in around her vision as bright flashes flickered. Her pussy clenched violently as his tongue lightly ran over her nether lips, tasting her juices, but not giving her the final release she desperately caved. Her hands found his hair, arching into him. "Deeper please Damon…" she whispered. Nothing existed but them. Time stood still to Elena and if she had to breathe, she wouldn't be able to.

He growled as he glanced up at her, but she was lost in her pleasure, pulling her hips up higher to him. He angled his wrist and bit her clit, her muscles clamping around him like a vice as she bucked against him. Had he been human, his nose would be broken from the sheer power of her hips. Her nectar flowed out of her pussy onto the sheets as she collapsed against the mattress. Her body trembled as he carefully slid from her heat. She whimpered at the loss, her legs falling to either side of his hips as he stood between her knees. "Need a rest?" he teased, running his light fingers over the tops of her knees.

Elena's chest heaved with passion as she stared up at him, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. It took some effort to see through her pleasure as her vision focused on him. She stared up at him with dilated eyes, kissing his abs. "I can't believe we did that," she said almost shyly, wrapping her arms around his hips, running her nose over his muscles.

Damon tilted her face up to his to kiss her lovingly, his thumbs on her cheeks. "I love bringing you such pleasure," he said honestly. "You don't ever have to be shy about what feels good Elena." His fingers stroked her cheek as she smiled a little. "We know how to bring down the house. And we had a lot of catching up to do."

She kissed him again, her teeth tugging on his lip as her hand found his cock, hard and dripping. "Guess you need a little love too," she said, cupping his balls as she pushed him back a little. She kissed his chest, allowing her fangs to nick him as he done to her, which only caused him to harden further. The back of her hand nudged the inside of his thigh lightly; making him spread his legs a little so she could massage his sac thoroughly. She peeked up at him as he gripped the bed posts, his nose flared trying to keep control. Her finger gently felt his taint, pressing ever so gently, but enough to make him buck against her small hands.

Damon's hands clenched around the bedpost that he felt cracking under his pressure, but the vixen between his legs was blowing up his world with the barest of touches. The wood gave way under his fists as her finger rubbed small circles behind his shaft and he couldn't stop the constant leaking from the head of his cock. "Elena… you're making me crazy."

"Well you just brought me the best orgasm I've ever had," she said with a pout. "I have to live up to that."

Through his lust filled brain he caught her tone as she said that, more to herself then to him. He stared down at the top of her head for a long minute before he backed away from her touch a little. Only he tilted her back so he could kiss her passionately, once again. It didn't matter she tasted of him. "Every second spent with you is like heaven," he growled softly. "Don't you ever think otherwise Elena." His arms gently moved her up to the pillows, his lips never leaving hers. "Why don't we shower and eat…and I'll make love to you some more?" He stole another kiss from her. "I have a feeling I'm going to need my strength for you."

A giggle escaped her lips but she could use a shower. Even though she was only going to get dirty again. "Why don't you go eat?" She suggested in a husky voice. She wanted blood, but not the way he was thinking. "And I'll start the shower and you can join me and I can just… eat later." She nipped his neck playfully before kissing the underside of his jaw.

Damon growled in response as he got one last kiss before rolling off the bed. He pulled on his pants, his eyes never leaving her flushed face graced with the brightest smile he had ever seen. "I love you," he said before heading downstairs for blood.

The stickiness covering her was beginning to get uncomfortable. Once out of bed she noticed the extent of the damage they had done. The sheets were shredded in various places as well as one of Damon's pillows. There was a hole in the wall behind the bed, presumably from the headboard and the two broken pieces of bed posts were on the floor. She stepped around the splinters, a little shocked at their actions herself. She had never been so out of control before… but it wasn't everyday your soul mate came back to life. The soreness was beginning to settle on her body as she headed into the bathroom.

For a long moment she stared at the shower before changing her mind and heading to the tub. She began filling it, lighting candles around the bathroom and adding some bubble bath to the water. She paused in front of the mirror for a moment, taking in her reflection. There were hickies on various parts of her skin, his bite mark sharp and clean against her creamy throat. Her eyes were sparkling, which she had never seen before. She didn't feel like she had done anything to deserve a second chance at happiness, but she was grateful someone had given her one.

"You okay?" Damon asked, nearly startling her.

Elena turned to face him, taking in the bruises and bite marks she had also left him. "Just… pondering," she admitted as he closed the distance between them. But she loved the surge of feminine pride that filled her seeing her marks covering him.

"Good things?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Always," she whispered, kissing him softly. "I decided on an alternative to a shower."

"I can see that," he said, his hand sliding down her arm to clasp hers. He helped her into the steaming bubbles before sliding behind her easily. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair as the water lapped at their skin. "This is perfect."

She smiled. "Yeah," she agreed. "Perfect." She nuzzled his bare chest. "Did you see the damage to the bedroom?"

He chuckled deep in his throat. "I did," he said. "But I wasn't planning on us staying here anyways."

She sat up a little to meet his gaze. "Where were you thinking of then Mr. Salvatore?" she asked. She hadn't thought that far ahead about what was going to happen when they finally got dressed. She didn't want to really think about facing the world together or what was going to happen when the other occupants of the house returned home. Being with Damon was easy and… amazing. Facing the rest of those she had left behind wasn't going to be so easy.

"I think we should travel," he said in a nonchalant tone. "There is so much I want to show you in the world and I think we've both had enough of Mystic Falls for one century." She should just give up on trying to figure out how he was so awesome. She never had to tell him what she needed, he just always seemed to know.

"I can't wait," she said sliding her arms around him for a kiss. She couldn't get enough of his kisses. It would never be enough for her. "So…" she asked, wriggling against him. "I wear you out huh? Who would have thought that Damon Salvatore has a weakness?"

He growled as his hands tightened on her hips. "Elena Gilbert is hardly a secret," he said, his lips returning to hers.


End file.
